fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Fateful Encounter
Knight Meets Brat Eliza was currently staying in the Pink Lotus Guild Hall, a massive and beautiful mansion-like property that reminded her of a smaller version of her own homes guest house! Waking up to star the day with a yawn, she took off her velvet sleeping mask and began to get dressed. She didn't enjoy doing all of this herself, but unfortunately her butlers and maids were on a bit of a strike considering she couldn't afford to pay them, not since daddy had so rudely cut her off! Interrupted her morning routine was a knock on the door which Eliza regretfully answered. "Uh hello?" Elia's tone was very rude, opening the door with one hand on her hip and another foot tapping on the floor, it was clear she had very little patience. It was another guild member, "Sorry to disturb you Eliza! It's just that.. rents due soon! Here ya' go! Gotta give one to everybody." The girl flashed a nervous smile before scurrying down he hall to the next door, meanwhile Eliza had already slammed hers shut! "Isn't being in this guild enough payment! Ugh!" Eliza groaned, throwing the bill onto her vanity. She was going to have to get a JOB. After an hour so of getting dressed, doing her hair, and all that jazz, Eliza went to the Guilds Lounge where the Job Board happened to be. Peering aimlessly at the missions, Eliza's eyes wandered to the highest paying one there! Ripping it from the board with dollar signs in her eyes. Defeating a bunch of bad bandits was well worth this amount of money! Hiring a carriage driver with what little jewel she had, she managed to arrive at the location, or pretty close to it, in style. Now, if only she knew where they were hiding.... Aaron Kenrith had been staying in an a hostel in a small town just outside of Clover Town, on the opposite side of its mountains. Traveling across the country was something that Aaron had grown used to, staying in various small towns and doing small missions for them to keep money on him and to help people. This morning was no different than a typical one, waking up to sun beaming across his face and illuminating the sheathed sword resting on the nightstand next to him. He slowly got ready, putting on his white robe and matching gloves while strapping the sword across his back. "Mr. Kenrith!" A loud, masculine voice echoed from behind his door, followed by a note sliding under it. "Found this in the mail this morning, figured you might want to partake." "Thanks!" He called back in his high pitched voice. The note was a job listing requesting for a mage to help the nearby Clover Town with some bandits hiding in the mountains. He didn't need to look at the payout to decide to take the job. Finishing getting ready he said by to his hosts and made his way to the town. Preparing himself for whatever was about to unfold. Exiting the carriage in the middle of Clover Town, Eliza looked on the jobs flyer, mumbling to herself the words as she read. Apparently she needed to meet with a man named Erick Cross to discuss the details of the job. Following the directions to the mans house, which was one of the bigger and better homes in Clover, Eliza knocked, the door being opened by the man himself! He wore nice clothes, and was quite old. "Ah come in! I've been expecting you." He said, extending his arm towards the living room couch. Taking a seat and crossing her legs like a lady, a butler came up, offering her tea which she happily accepted. She could get used to this! High priority clientele. Waiting for several minutes, the man had seemingly disappeared and despite the luxury's surrounding her, Eliza's patience was once again wearing thin... After a few more minutes the man entered back with Aaron in tow. "I apologise for the wait. Your partner for the mission just arrived." He said with a casual tone as Aaron walked over and took a seat in a chair next to her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron Kenrith. But you can call me Aaron." He said with extending his hand to her. "A partner? That WASN'T on the flyer." Eliza got up from the couch, flyer in hand as she shoved it in the mans face, though of course she was only twelve years old! So she had to stand on her tippy toes in order to accomplish that feat. "My my, well I suppose it wasn't!" The tall contractor said with a chuckle. "I suppose I'll have to just pay you both double!" Eliza's eyes nearly popped out of her head... d-d-double!? Oh the things she could buy! "Hmph... fine." Eliza said, turning her head ever so slightly as if to add dramatic effect. Now she turned her attention to her so called partner. She needed to act right in front of the customer so she decided to play nice. "I'm Eliza Reagan, the one and only, I'm sure you've heard of my family." Eliza gave a bright smile. Her family was one of the main companies which produced holder magic items! Such as color change, communication lacrima, and even magical cards! Aaron's eyes lit up when he heard her family name and smiled. "Oh course I have. You guys are amazing. I'm actually trying to save up some money to buy an item you guys have." He felt his face flush a bit as he gushed about what he thought of her company. "A-anyway..." "I'll give you an autograph later." Eliza said, her nose held high in the air as the man practically super charged her already ginormous ego. Their contractor interrupted the conversation, asking them both to sit down so they could discuss the rest of the business affairs. Eliza took her seat on the comfy couch. "I'm sorry to interrupt the fun but unfortunately this is urgent. The mountain bandits... well me and my daughter were traveling back into town and they robbed our carriage! They took all of our valuables and..." The man began to tear up, Eliza didn't know what to do! She was terrible at this stuff. Awkwardly she looked toward the man, Aaron, hoping that he would be able to comfort him. "They took my daughter." He sobbed uncontrollably. Eliza was disgusted by the situation. What a big baby. A big bay with a big wallet. Aaron felt a twinge in his stomach and his heart as he heard the story. He reached forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, his on magical aura radiating off creating a soothing warmth in the room. "Say no more. We will deal with those bandits and bring your daughter back safe and sound. You have my word." The man thanked them, helping them out the door and waving goodbye with tears in his eyes. When they were far enough away, Eliza began to talk. "I'm going to make this really clear mister, he might have called us partners but we are FAR from it." Eliza really didn't want to work with the man! He was a stranger and a boy! Yucky! Storming away towards the mountains she hoped he wouldn't follow. Aaron kept up with the girl with ease as he was fairly taller than her. "We don't have to be partners after this but we need to work as a team for this mission." He said, his feminine voice trying to hide his hurt. "Stop following me, you creep. I'm going to handle this by myself, and get double the reward!" Eliza was very happy about that, it cost a lot of money to live such a luxurious life. Maybe finally she could hire her staff back on board! Having reached an area in the mountains, a path carved into them which looked rather steep and very difficult to climb, Eliza groaned. Looking at her beautiful gown and carefully styled hair, this just wouldn't do. "On second thought, you're going to carry me." Eliza smirked, walking towards the boy and raising her arms like a toddler would do to their parent. She was serious. Aaron looked at the small girl and tried not to laugh as she walked like she was a child. "I-i don't know. I wouldn't want to drop you or anything..." He said but then looked at the steep climb. Adjusting his sword he bent down. "F-fine...but on my back so it will be easier." Eliza hopped on, kicking at him as if he was some type of horse. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." She said, looking at the long twisty and turny path. "You better be a god runner." Eliza was used to this treatment, being pampered and spoiled was how she had been raised! And this was no different. Aaron ignored her words as he started to jog through the winding path. Keeping one hand in front of him to push away branches and trees and protect the charge on his back. Every once in a while he had to using his free hand to help climb up a steep hill. After good 15 minutes of this had passed they cleared a hill that over looked the bandits camp. He bent down to his knees to let her off. "We're here." After fifteen minutes of nagging, complaining, and hitting, they had arrived. "Finally. Hmph." Eliza said, hopping from his back. "Took you long enough." Seeing the camp, Eliza reached for her cute little purse, digging around before eventually finding a shiny key ring which held three silver celestial gate keys and walking towards the camp. Turning around briefly to tease her so called partner. "Well, are you coming?" She snapped, skipping towards the hideout. Aaron didn't know how to feel about his "partner". She had used and abused him the whole time as they walked. He took it all of course because he was soft when it came to verbal confrontation. When he saw her take out the keys he nodded and walked forward. Taking a breath he followed her. "Lets go." As they made their way to the camp, bandits came from their tents! "Stop where you are!" "Freeze!" They shouted, but their warnings were ignored. "Blah blah blah." Eliza teased. Crossing her arms. Suddenly, white pieces of paper flew through the area, creating a pale blizzard that nearly anyone could get lost in! "Hey where did he go!?" Eliza looked around, but all she saw was white! Origami Gone Wrong? When the storm finally faded, she wasn't even at the camp anymore! She was in the forest right beside it! And yet.. she couldn't see the camp anymore! What had happened!? Whose magic was this! "SO UNFAIR!" Eliza yelled, grabbing a key from her ring. "Open, gate of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici!" Swiping her key through the air, a magic circle formed in front of her, the sound a doorbell ringing could be heard and from the magical gate appeared a pack of ferocious dogs all wearing clothes that Eliza had picked out for them. Bows, skirts, it really didn't fit their masculine appearance but they didn't have a choice. "Go find that wizard!" Eliza shouted, the dogs began to sniff the ground, chasing the trail and Eliza happily followed. This spirit was a skilled user of Tracking Magic, they could find a diamond ring in a pit of mud! She'd know, she did try it! Eliza wondered where that boy was, but she couldn't worry about that right now. The dog would have stopped within sight of Eliza and and start growling. Similar to what had happened before, bits of paper began to fall around the girl, taking the shape.of various animals circling her. "Far from home aren't we child?" Said a monotone voice as a man wearing a kimono walked out from behind a tree. "Looks like you are lost." Paper shapes danced in front of Canes Venatici before spinning around and folding themselves to form a humam-like doll. As more and more paper gathered and folded, color splashed to life on the plain white pages and a man in traditional Japanese attire appeared, saying something smart about Eliza's age. "Shut up! I'm only lost because YOU dragged me out here! Do you know who I am? ELIZA REAGAN! If my dad found out about this why he'd... NEVERMIND! Canes Venatici NOW!" The pack of dogs snarled before charging at the paper main in an attempt to bite him with their magically enhanced fangs! The man waved his hands and his body dispersed back into paper. As the dogs charged through him. He reformed again once they had finished their attack and raised his hand to the beasts. Several large paper crains flew from his palm at the dogs with intent to kill. As the man just rearranged himself, Eliza grew frustrated. "Ugh! You're so USELESS!" She snapped, calling her dogs over before kicking the smallest one into a crane and using the other dogs as shields. "Fine." Eliza scoffed as the dogs whimpered, grabbing their key and closing their gate she then selected a different one. "Open, gate of the fox, Vulpecula!" From the gate, a beautiful woman appeared possessing large fox years, nine tails, blonde hair a curvaceous body. Her charm magic was able to captivate men and women in order to render them useless! But that wasn't her true power. Vulpecula played with her kimono's collar. "Ugh this is so restraining..." She complained, slipping the long sleeves off of her shoulders and hiding only her breasts with the shirt, doing so as she stared right at her enemy. "It's not polite to stare, how about you touch?" The woman winked, signaling him closer with her charm. The man couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman. Dropping his guard a bit and letting his hand fall to his side. "I-uhh ummm." We're the only things that came out of his mouth as he tried to look away, but the power of her charm magic was much to strong. "Good" Vulpecula smiled, her hips elegantly swaying from side to side, her nine tails moving with them as she walked forward, her hand caressing his cheek before landing in his chin, pointing it upward as she brought her lips close ho his, whispering, "Nine tailed kiss." A magic circle appeared at the base of her mouth, her tails shot up from behind her, nine flaming blue orbs shot up into the sky, swirling in all different directions before flying at the man with full speed! These orbs drained magic energy upon contact and also hit hard! "Now, I've got an appointment with Sagittarius, so unless you have something fun for me to do, don't summon me." Vulpecula said menacingly, clearly not afraid of Eliza who was storming at her. "No you are NOT!" Eliza said. Their magical powers clashing as Vulpecula attempted to return to the celestial realm but Eliza simply would not allow it. "I'll keep you summoned for weeks if you test me!" Eliza spat, crossing her arms. This wasn't the first time Eliza had threatened something like this and Vulpecula had no choice but to obey. She would stay and she would fight. There was an explosion of fire as the balls of flame hit the man his body erupting in flames as his dispersed into hundreds of different origami animals running around, some burning and other not. The ones that were not on fire began to reform a few yards away, the man reforming although much thinner and a lot worse for wear. "Fire magic...I should have been more prepared. But know this. If you kill me, you won't be able to find your way back." Eliza stared at the man, a disgusted look on her face. "So you're scared I'm going to kill you? Well, it's a good thing to know when to accept defeat." The little girl giggled, pointing her finger at the man and sicking Vulpecula on him. The women's tails charging once again as she blew a kiss, releasing the same spell! "Looks like you learned you're lesson." Eliza teased her spirit, who was being forced to stay in the real world against their will. "Yes master." Vulpecula said, gritting her teeth and responding reluctantly. Her contract didn't allow her to disobey. The bandit stood up with a shaky stance and watched as the spirit attacked him. He threw his arms in front of him and expelled more paper animals. Jumping to the side to avoid the explosion and throwing his hands together. A large white magic circle appeared under both of the mages. "This is it." He said, although he was nearly out of magic he knew this would be his last spell. a storm a paper began to erupt up from the ground each one shaped like different animals that moved to attack the fox spirit as well as her master. He hoped to end it with this spell. As the paper came flying towards Eliza, she grabbed Vulpecula's tail, a sensitive spot on her person, pulling it in a way that made her fly in front of her forming a celestial spirit shield. Vulpecula cried as the paper hit, now she was in just as bad of shape as the man! That was his final gambit after all, his last attempt to win. Eliza laughed. "So that was it? That was you're big finish? I'm getting second hand embarrassment." Her laugh was high pitched and annoying, one that screamed punch me in the face but also I have money so don't or I'll sue you simultaneously. Looking at Vulpecula, who was down on one knee trying to recollect her strength, Eliza tugged at the woman's hair. "Are you going to finish him off? Ugh." Eliza groaned, her spirits were so useless!! Vulpecula mustered the strength to get up, sending nine blue fiery orbs at the man before falling to the ground. Eliza stomped her foot. "GET UP! GET UP! I still NEED you!" Vulpecula remained knocked out, causing Eliza to cross her arms and pout, closing her gate. Hopefully this attack took the man out! The man groaned as he saw the balls of fire in coming. He couldn't do much more than watch as the balls of fire hit him, igniting his whole body in flames as he shed more of his paper to survive the explosion fire. This left the man laying on the ground in a charred crisp. Now Eliza was left in the middle of the forest to her own devices. Black Hole Sun When the storm of white had disappeared and Aaron regained his composure, he was in a part of the forest he didn't recognize. He didn't see his "partner" or the bandits. He only saw trees and the darkness between the trees as he started to wonder. His guard was instantly up as he made his way through the woods trying to find either Eliza or the bandits. It wasn't long before he realized something was wrong, when he looked up in the sky the sun was beaming down on him, but when he looked at his surroundings, only darkness. His magic aura went up, shaped like a ball of white flames that surrounded him, as he dodged a ball of shadows shot from the trees. "Hey handsome." A scantily clad women appeared from behind a tree. The most noticeable feature of the women being her curly dark blue hair. As wandering eyes, well, wandered, they would find a revealing violet top with a cone breast mold, long sleeves, and on the stomach, a spider web design, going lower she wore red flared pants and black pumps. "The names Zyra, how about we put the sun away? Come again another day? No?" The bandit said with a smile, it was clear she was trying to seduce him, but would it work!? The young man simply looked at the women standing before him. He let his aura die down a little bit not completely. He spoke in his feminine voice in retort to her comments. "Sure, you're beautiful but far from my type. Also you're hair would look better straightened." Zyra was appalled! The boldness, the crassness, how he denied her... how could he! Raising her hand into the sky she conjured a black magic circle, as the woman chanted, "Shadow Web!" A dark shadowy string spewed from the glyph and created some sort of shadow dome around them with a spider web pattern. "We'll now my webs weaved, have fun." This cage-like technique was a multi-purpose spell! A trick if you will. From the web, loose black threads shot at the man like speeding bullets, sticking to whatever they touched in an attempt to both damage and entrap him! "Good luck dodging that." Zyra said, flipping her CURLY hair as if it was a sign that he shouldn't DARE talk about it like that ever again! Aaron didn't need to dodge the attack. Letting the webs strike him grimacing only slightly as he raised a hand. An yellowish white magic circle appeared under him as the heat around him rose. A ball of pure orange flames appeared in his hands causing the very strings to disappear. "Star Shine." He said as the ball got bigger and shinned brighter until the shadow web burned away. Zyra's eyes narrowed. "So that is how you want to play..." The woman licked her lips, charging forward and leading with her leg in an attempt to kick the man! As she grew closer, a magic circle formed behind her, spider legs with fists made of shadow formed on the woman's back as she attempted to go head to head and hand to hand! Determined to fight the sunlight! Aaron dropped the ball of light in his hand and moved to the sword on his back. Drawing it in a flash and readying for the attack. When she did attack he jumped back to avoid the kick. When the shadow fists shot at him he charged his sword with the same sun Magic as before. "Solar Flare." He said and slashed the sword downward causing an arc of Amber colored plasma to collide with the attacks. It expelled a blast of hot energy in a shot wave around the area. Her shadows vanished, just as they had earlier! Causing Zyra to become even more annoyed. Seduction wouldn't work! Magic didn't work! Who was this guy! "Well, I didn't want to have to resort to such extreme measures, but we're bandits after all, and since you want me to use all I've got..." Zyra held her hand up, revealing a shiny ring bearing the symbol of muscular arm. A holder magic. "Bulk up." She said, a magic circle appearing from the ring, giving the woman a crazy amount of strength that became very visible! Her former feminine figure vanished, replaced with the epitome of masculinity. She punched the ground, creating a crater in the earth with her sheer strength. "Come at me." Zyra said, extending her manly arm and waving a finger at him, telling him to make his move. Although he had been doing well so far, Aaron felt his luck, and his skill, running out as the woman seemed to enhance her body. He put his sword away prepared for a hand to hand combat fight, but was unprepared for how large the girl grew. Each of her muscles seeming to be as big as his head and he stepped back, only to lose his footing when the ground shook from the woman's strength. He was a bit taken aback by the women's transformation and stood up slowly, he blushed a bit at her body but held his hands up. "I'm not one to make the first move." "What a gentleman, letting a lady go first." The woman went over to a nearby tree, using her newfound magical strength to lift it right from the ground and toss it at the boy! Grunting as she committed the amazing feat. "TAKE THIS!" She was ready to win! Aaron was stunned at the feat of strength and dropped to the ground to dodge the tree as it went over his head. Several branches cut the top of his head as well and his back, causing some blood to drip from the wounds. He jumped back up and looked at the girl. "Well that was unexpected." He said as he ran at her, hoping to get up close to her in order to prevent any more trees, or worse, being thrown in his direction. "You sure you don't want to give up? I hate hurting such a handsome boy and I'm willing to forget and forgive." Zyra winked, her muscular form posting seductively as the man came closer and closer. He ignored the girls taunts. Instead he charged her. Jumping into the air he threw a hard kick at the girls head. He hoped to end the fight as quickly as it had started and looking at her muscular body was not helping in anyway. "I love it when they play hard to get." The woman smirked, grabbing the mans leg and swinging him around like he was on a merry go round. "You know, it's good you're so weak. I like to be stronger than my men." She said as she let go of his leg, ready to watch him FLY! Aaron felt his stomach churn as he was thrown around. Realizing that close combat may not have been the best idea as she threw him into a tree. He spun in mid air and crashed into it. Groaning in pain as he got up. "Ok.. that's on me." He was a bit more bruised now and had some cuts on his arms and chest from the tree but nothing major. He'd need new clothes though. Once he was up he flexed his aura again, appearing as a large ball of yellowish white light around him, like a sun. The buff woman covered her eyes with her massive man hands, peering through a small crack in her fortified finger fortress. It seemed she really had no choice! This boy was relentless! But so was she! Determined to finish everything she charged at the man like a raging bull who had set their eyes on the collar red, giving all of her strength and might, it was a last ditch effort to finish him off before she got too tired and couldn't fight anymore! An ultimate move, if you will. Aaron let a sigh escape his lips as his aura disappeared. He saw the woman charging and put his left leg back as he held his hand up. A ball of orange colored plasma appeared in his hands that gave off intense heat. "Almighty Sun!" He said yelled as the ball shot at the woman. It increased in size as it got closer, the full power of the spell had been held back but it would have been strong enough to end the fight "AHHHHHH!" The woman screeched, her muscular body illuminating with the bright and radiant light before the sun came crashing into her. The muscles faded into her more feminine figure, she dropped the floor as she couldn't stand any longer! She didn't have the strength. She had been defeated. A loud, pained groan escaped the boys throat as he fell to his knees. He had exerted himself too much and felt tired. Sun Magic drained it's user a lot the more it was used and he had also been injured in the fight. Reunited? Hopefully? "Eliza!" He yelled hoping she would answer. When no response came he began to walk before stopping. Maybe he could give her a signal of where he was. He threw up his sword and let off another Solar Flare spell, send a beam of orange light into the sky. Eliza had been wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes now! Which really meant walking in circles for five seconds. With no map or compass or light to show her the way back to the bandit camp, she had given up but a woman with her elegance, grace, and class would rather die before dirtying an expensive dress in the woods so instead of sitting on a log or leaning on a tree like a normal person, she sat on the paper man she had defeated, his body was surprisingly comfortable and lucky for her his clothes weren't dirty, making the perfect, well, the best seat she could find out here. That was when she saw it, a beacon in the sky! Someone was sending her a sign! Walking towards it slowly but surely, she soon arrived to a clearing in the woods only to see... him! Bringing both hands to her hips in fists, her brow furrowed. "You mean someone like YOU knows magic? And you beat her, huh?" Eliza had some type of grin on her face, the type that was shocked yet amused. Up until now she had thought he was some homeless man with a sword who just needed money, but now she knew he was a full fledged mage. Walking closer to him and rudely stepping on the knocked out woman as if she was some red carpet, "So, what guild do you belong to Mr..." She had forgotten his name already, hopefully he wouldn't mind, she tend to forget forgettable people, but now that she knew he had magic... maybe, just maybe, she'd remember this time. "Yeah? I've been a mage all my life I figured you knew that." He responded to her in a quiet tone. "And you can just call me Aaron, I don't have a guild either." He figured wrong, how could Eliza possibly know that! They had just met. Then he kept going, explaining more about himself causing the little girl to laugh. "AHAHAHA! What type of mage doesn't have a guild? Can you even call yourself a mage without one?" Eliza said, flashing her Pink Lotus guild emblem on the back of her hand. It meant a lot, considering the guild was usually in the headlines for one reason another and was known for both it's strength and beauty. "I don't know. I've never really had a guild to go to and prefer just helping people around." He said and gasped once she showed him the guild mark. "Thats Pink Lotus!" He yelled out realizing she was apart of one of the best guilds in the country. He was a fan of plenty of their mages and had often times wished they would recruit him. "I am a huge fan of your guild! I have wanted to join but they only accept girls..." He said as they started walking back into the forest hoping to complete their mission before it got too dark out. "Well, it's not actually an all female guild. We accept more... feminine men." Eliza said with a huff, clearly she didn't really love the idea, but they were all about acceptance and sisterhood, and maybe, just maybe, if this guy joined he could be a butler of sorts! She was hiring after all. "So, now all we have to do is find the leader and save the daughter, and by we, I mean you. I think I've earned my fair share." Eliza said, flipping her flawless hair back and putting a hand on her hip. "Of course, if you wan't to carry me..." Eliza hated walking, working, blech! It was his turn! AGAIN! Aaron, not wanting to anger someone from a guild that he adored, decided it was best to just accept it. Undoing the strap that held his sword to his back he placed it on his left hip and knelt down letting the petite girl get on. Once she was on he began walking. "I doubt it can be too far. Whoever did the teleportation couldn't have been capable of anything long range." She got on his back once again, kicking him like a horse as if to say giddy up, they needed to find that camp! It wasn't long before they arrived, Aaron had apparently been right about their teleportation being short ranged. "Hmph. Well they weren't so strong after all." Eliza snarkily remarked. "Let's just get this over with, put me DOWN. We need to find his daughter." She spat, Eliza figured they had one more obstacle, whoever was leading this pathetic excuse of a bandit group! But who that was and where they were remained a mystery, maybe they could save the daughter and just leave! When the young girl got off his back, both literally and figuratively, he looked around the camp. It was rather small with just a couple tents set up and no one waling around. "They are probably holding her in one of the tents. Let's check them out and see if we can find her." Eliza had common sense. She wasn't going to search all of these tents, just the biggest. Walking in she saw the girl tied to a post, crying. "Aaron! Get in here and untie her!" Eliza called out, she'd do it herself but her delicate hands couldn't afford the callouses that came with touching rope. Hearing the girls scream for him he sprinted into the tent. Prepared for battle at first he saw the girl tied up and drew his sword. At first her eyes widened and she made a yelping noise, which turned into a sigh of relief as he cut the ropes with little effort. Sheathing his sword he put a hand on her shoulder and let his Sun Magic warm her up and put her at ease. "We are gonna take you home." As he spoke he picked the girl up and looked at his charge. "We should get going." A Blooming Lotus It wasn't long, luckily Eliza was able to hire a carriage to both take the girl back to her home, which they were thanked for their amazing work and rewarded kindly for, and also take them back to the Guild Hall. "So, how do you feel about joining Pink Lotus as my personal serv- friend. Yeah, friend." Eliza smiled, crossing her legs and enjoying the comfort of the carriage. This man had proven his worth and he was submissive! That wasn't common with a lot of boys, but he would make a perfect partner for the bossy heiress. After the long day that almost turned into night, Aaron felt relief and relaxation as he sat in the carriage. He let himself slide into the seat and close his eyes for a second, taking in the sunlight as it beamed through the windows, his sword resting against his knee as he heard the girl speak. His face flushed a bit and his eyes shot open. "U-umm. I'd love to come back, but I don't know, I'd be so nervous." "Gosh, don't be such a wimp. If you can carry me up a mountain and fight bandits, you can join Pink Lotus. It's not really up for debate. You're coming." Eliza's eyes narrowed as she spoke the last words, a scare tactic of sorts in order to force the bot into submission, would it work? Based on her track record and his, most definitely. "O-ok I'll come." He said sheepishly, his already high pitched voice cracking as he spoke to her. Looking away as the sunlight served only to show his crimson face. "Of course you will." Eliza said slyly, a grin on her face. She was a girl who knew how to get what she wanted, and another person to boss around at the Guild Hall was a perfect addition! "You'll love Nicole, I think you two will really hit it off." Eliza thought about what that interaction might bring, a thought bubble appearing beside her head, most of the scenarios ended with both of them bowing to her while she was on a throne, but maybe another day? Wiping away those thoughts, Eliza focused. Aaron nodded along with her as she spoke. His own thoughts roaming to the idea of being on a guild. He had thought about it a lot. Settling down at a guild, getting more friends. Now with the opportunity in front of him he wasn't sure. Could he do it? Would he be a good guild member? "Don't overthink it, you're making me regret this already." Eliza butted into the mans self deprecating thoughts and sometime after that, dozed off. It had been a long day of watching someone else do all the work! A daunting task that required her full fledged devotion. When she awoke, they were in Variifolia, the location of Pink Lotus. The bright sun shining in through the darkness of the carriage as the door opened and they stood in front of the gates. Even though Eliza had just woken up, it was merely beauty sleep and her bold attitude remained prominent. "Now, remember, just because we accept boys now doesn't mean you can act like one." Eliza said, commanding the driver to throw her various suitcases which she had taken with her for no apparent reason, at her accomplice who would be forced to take them inside. Aaron stood in awe of the massive guild. He wasn't sure how to feel at first, but when he saw the guild he knew he had to be apart of them. He looked at Eliza, confused and wondering what she meant. "Act like one?" "Yes. Don't be loud, don't be obnoxious and most important don't be yourself." She said with a huff. "Now get my things and let's go, their going to be waiting for us." This was followed by the rapid snaps of her fingers as if commanding him to pick up the pace! Aaron looked a bit confused at what she had said. He didn't find himself to loud or obnoxious, and wondered if that was what others thought about him. However he nodded with her command and walked over to the carriage and grabbed her things. He wandered if the other guild members would treat him the same as Eliza treated him. As the pair entered the guild hall they would see the usual crowd, girls crowded in a comfortable lounge, mixed in with the group was a rather flamboyant boy, with a full face of makeup huge muscles that contrasted his feminine walk and appearance, a form-fiting pink shirt, white tights and boots. Once he spotted the pair, especially the boy, he just had to check out the scene. "Heyyyyy Eliza, you brought some fresh meat?" The man said with a wink. A bright crimson flush appeared on Aaron's face as the man walked up to them and spoke. To say he was Aaron's type would be an understatement as he looked away and his blush only got brighter from the mans word's. He didn't expect there to be another guy in the guild, let alone another gay guy. "I'm Aaron, nice to meet you."